New Students And New Troubles
by Invader Bel
Summary: When seven new kids arrive at Zim and Dibs skool it lead to romance, friendships, and enemy's. Little do they know something big is about to happen. Even bigger then Zim getting a girlfriend! NO FLAMES! I do not own IZ . . . but I do own the students :


The day began just like any other. Kids flooded into the skool building and into Miss Bitters's class. Miss Bitters was in a bad mood that morning. Even worse then usual! As soon as every one was seated they realized Bitters was on the phone. "NO! NOT AGAIN! THAT'S TOO MANY! THE UNDERGROUND CLASSROOM IS FULL! . . . Yes . . . I guess I could . . . ugg, FINE! You will pay for this!" Bitters hung up the phone and turned to the class. "It looks like we have some new filthy students joining our class. Luckily, thanks to Zim, we had money from the chocolate fundraiser to buy a few new desks. The rest of the money the teachers spent on hot dogs."

"YES! Zim did better then all of you! Especially _Dib." _Zim said, layering Dib's name with disgust. "Whatever Zim." Retorted Dib "You cheated to get that money!"

"**YOU LIE! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY LIES!"** Screamed Zim. "BE QUITE! Zim, Dib, Sense you talked you will arrange the desks. Put one over there, and there, and there, and there and there and there and there. Push anyone who gets in your way!" After making sense of the directions they pushed one seat right behind Zim, One behind Dib, three in the back, and the other two in the middle. The tired kids collapsed into their chairs. Dib was even too tired to complain about Zims lack of pushing.

All of a sudden the door flung open and seven kids walked into the room. "Introduce yourselves, because after that I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" The first girl looked pretty intresting, but instead of cowering in front of Miss Bitters she looked her like she was crazy. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a happy bunny t-shirt with a light pink skirt. She then smiled and said "Uhh, hi. I'm Rebecca, it's a pleasure to meet you all." But of course she said it with a hint of uncertainty. She took the seat behind Zim.

The next girl was obviously Goth. She had short black hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes. She had heavy eye shadow and was dressed in a black skull t-shirt and ripped up jeans. "Hi, I'm Joy, and the only reason I'm hear is because I lost the law suit against my parents." She said nothing else and sat in the back.

The third girl had red hair and green eyes. She wore a white blouse and shorts. "Hi, I'm Annie, nice to meet you." As soon as she saw Zim her mouth fell open. "Close your mouth red, you'll catch fly's" Annie snapped out of it and took a seat in the middle.

Another girl entered the room. She had long curly blond hair and blue eyes. She had pink lipstick and long eyelashes. She wore a hot pink tank top, and jeans with a white belt. She smiled a vampire like smile. Every boy but Zim and Dib melted at the sight of her. "Hey, My names Brittney but you can call me Britt. I can tell I'm gunna have _a lot _of fun here with you all." Joy scoffed, her feet resting on her desk "You are a total waste of makeup." The new girls snickered. Even Zim couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Britt's eye twitched but that didn't stop her from grabbing a seat behind Dib. She then began applying blush on to her cheeks. Dib rolled his eyes.

Finally a boy walked in. His muscles where pretty big for an eleven year old. He was wearing a Raiders jersey which proved he wasn't from around here sense this was Miami and most people where fans of the dolphins. He had blond hair with brown streaks and blue eyes and was what most girls would call "hot". Every girl but Rebecca and Joy was going gaga over this guy. Rebecca raised an eyebrow while Joy fake-barfed. "Sup, my name is Kyle." The boy said. Rebecca looked like she would have done a spit-take if she had some water "Did you just say your name was Fido!" The whole class except Britt burst out laughing. "NO, its Kyle you moron!" She said, fluttering her eyelashes at the jock. Kyle took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

Zim was often called a moron. He knew how upset Rebecca must have felt. He couldn't help but do what he did next. He turned around to face Rebecca and said, "Ignore her. She is the moron! After the upcoming alien invasion, WHICH I'M NOT SAYING EXISTS, she will be the first to be annihilated." Rebecca knew there was something weird about this kid, she wasn't dumb. Green skin, alien invasion? But instead of making any accusations she said "Its ok. Its something I'm used to. I might look sweet and innocent but I'm strong, have anger issues, and . . . um . . . an interesting past. I went to therapy a lot so a lot of people in my school stayed away from me. I'm kinda like the hulk, ya know, normal one second then freaking out the next. I'm an outcast. Some people felt bad for me but I kind of like being alone, how bout you?" Zim couldn't believe he was engaging in conversation with this earth female but he couldn't help but feel a connection with this human. She was a lot like him. She didn't look bad for a human either. "Zim is a loner too. It just me and my dog Gir." Rebecca smiled "Zim eh? Cool name! You're obviously a smart guy. Lets talk about the economy!" Zim was a little taken aback by her wanting to communicate with the weirdo with green skin but decided there was no harm, and went along with it. Zim watched the news often so he knew what was going on. They talked about Tax cuts and werewolves until the other boy introduced himself.

He was wearing a red sweater vest and had brown hair and green eyes. He looked very unenthusiastic as he said "Hi, I'm Caleb, and lets leave it at that." Joy grinned, "I think I might like this guy." Caleb took a seat in the back.

Dib just sat there watching as Zim and Rebecca returned to their conversation. Dib glared when all of a sudden a paper airplane hit him in his big head. Dib unfolded it and realized it was a note. It said:

_Dear bigheaded kid;_

_You're the only one besides Rebecca who sees something weird about that green kid and cares! What's up with him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Annie _

Dib was in shock! He instantly wrote back:

_Dear Annie;_

_MY HEADS NOT BIG! . . . And my name is Dib. That green kids name is Zim and he is an alien from the planet Irk. He is here it destroy the planet!_

_Sincerely,_

_Normal headed Dib_

He folded the paper into a plane and threw it in the red heads direction. She caught it slyly in her hand and read it. Her eyes widened and she quickly scribbled up another note. This time Dib caught the note. It read:

_Dear Dib;_

_Meet me at lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_Annie_

Suddenly Bitters spoke "Ok! The last student . . . introduce yourself then sit in the back! "A boy with long black hair and blue eyes stood before the class. He wore a blue button up shirt and tan jeans. He grinned and said "Hi everybody. I'm Russell, and its great to be here." He then took the last seat in the back. A few girls looked pleasantly like Zita, Annie, and Britt, even Rebecca who took a quick break from her talk from Zim to look at this kid. Zim growled just before a crumpled piece of paper hit his head. He unfolded it and discovered a note that read:

_Dear Weird green alien kid; _

_You seem to not like this Russell kid much. YOUR GREEN WITH ENVY! Ha-ha, I made a joke! You obviously like this Rebecca girl. You should do something. _

_From;_

_Caleb_

_P.S. This message will self-destruct in five seconds. _

Zim, being as paranoid as he was, started freaking out until the five seconds where over. He then realized this Human knew his secret! He quickly wrote a reply:

_Dear Caleb-human;_

_ZIM DOES NOT LIKE THAT REBECCA CREATURE AND I HAVE NOTHING AGENST THAT INFERIOR RUSSELL HUMAN! _

_ZIM'S NOT AN ALIEN . . . it's a skin condition._

_From;_

_Zim_

Zim quickly crumpled the paper and through it in Caleb's direction. Two seconds later a paper ball landed on the floor next to Zim. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Zim;_

_I don't want to waste paper fighting with you over jealousy and blue-eyed girls. Id rather tell you how I know your secret. Lets just say I'm smart. Don't worry though. I wont tell anybody. Its ovious you hate this planet and are here to destroy it. I hate this planet too __. With all the crime and downright stupidity, not to mention the bullies! I am frequently subjected to there taunting and beatings. Your secret is safe with me._

_From;_

_Caleb_

_P.S. Watch that Russell kid like there is no tomorrow._

It was at that moment the bell for lunch rang.


End file.
